L'Eventreur de Manhattan
by Tymara
Summary: Un mystérieux inconnu tue des jeunes femmes enceintes dans les rues de Manhattan. Le FBI intervient, faisant ressurgir le passé de Blaine. un passé qu'il pensait pourtant avoir oublié...
1. L'éventreur de Manhattan

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà, je suis une adepte de Glee et de FBI Duo Très Spécial. En cherchant au hasard dans les épisodes de Glee, je suis tombée sur celui où le frère de Blaine, Cooper, revient pour un temps à McKinley. La chanson de Gotye qu'ils chantent ensemble et le fait que Matt Boomer, l'acteur jouant le frère de Blaine soit gay m'a fait penser à une petite histoire entre eux. Je suis une adepte du Klaine, mais j'aimais bien le fait de changer un peu de couple pour une fois...**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

Une ombre. Une ombre parmis les ombres. Des bruits de pas. Un souffle dans mon cou. Je le sens, il est là, tout près. Trop près.

Mon coeur bat. Trop vite. Mes pieds accélèrent d'eux-même, en vain. Il est là, il me rattrape.

Plus un bruit. Je m'arrête, affolée. C'est pire. Avant, je l'entendais. Maintenant, je suis perdue. Prise au piège. Il m'a eue, je me rends.

Soudain, sa sombre silhouette se dresse devant moi. Il s'approche. Je suis paralysée. Et je la sens. La morsure du métal froid de la lame. Qui transperce mon ventre. Déchire mes entrailles. Tue mon enfant. Il m'a eue. Il est là, devant moi.

L'éventreur de Manhattan.

* * *

_**Oulà euh... C'est quoi ça ?**_

_**Non parce que... C'est pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT le synopsis original les gars. Moi je voulais un truc tout guimauve, tout gentillet sur Neal et Blaine, pas sur un tueur en série fou-furieux...**_

_**Bon ben... Mon OS de chez Walt Disney se transforme en fiction de la maison es horreurs...**_

_**Oups ?**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	2. 1: La montre de Neal Caffrey

**_Salut salut !_**

**_Me voilà donc avec les premier chapitre de cette fiction qui, au final, m'inspire beaucoup..._**

**_Je ne laisse pas tomber VPPOVAM, mais le nouveau m'attire, et je dois avouer que je stagne un peu, alors en attendant, je vous laisse quand même la possibilité de profiter de mon imagination ! _**

* * *

_Ding dong ! _

- J'arrive !

Dans un vieux loft typique de Manhattan, avec ses briques apparentes et sa décoration industrielle, on peut apercevoir un Blaine Anderson pas tout à fait réveillé et encore soûl de la veille se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Mais la présence de deux représentants de l'ordre sur son palier lui rend immédiatement sa lucidité.

- Oui messieurs ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous sommes bien chez Blaine Anderson ?

- Lui-même.

- Je suis l'agent Peter Burke, et voici l'agent Diana Barrigan, F.B.I. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions à propos d'une certaine Rachel Hudson. Etiez-vous proches tous les deux ?

- Oui... Oui, assez. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

L'agent en face de lui eu l'air d'hésiter.

- Et bien... Le corps de madame Hudson a été retrouvé ce matin.

- Euh... Je...

Le choc de la nouvelle peut clairement se lire sur le visage de Blaine. L'agente affiche alors un air compatissant.

- Peut-être devriez-vous vous assoir ?

Le jeune homme ne peut qu'hocher la tête, et s'efface pour leur laisser le passage. Il leur désigne les fauteuils du salon, tandis que lui prend place sur le grand canapé en vieux cuir. Au bout de quelques instants, il relève la tête.

- C'est l'éventreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Un hochement de tête lui répond.

- Monsieur... Je sais que c'est dur, et sachez que nous vous présentons tous nos plus sincères condoléances. Mais nous devons absolument savoir quels étaient vos liens avec madame Hudson.

- Et bien... Nous nous sommes connus au lycée. C'est... C'était la meilleure amie de mon ex-fiancé.

- Ex-fiancé ?

- Oui, Kurt Hummel. Il m'a quitté il y a deux mois, sans aucune explication. Quand je suis parti en dépression, c'est elle et son mari, Finn Hudson, qui m'ont aidés à remonter la pente... Mais au fait, comment va-t-il ?

- Il est dans les locaux du F.B.I. Je pense que vous devriez nous y accompagner, vous étiez extrêmement proche de madame Hudson et vôtre témoignage ainsi que vôtre soutien auprès de monsieur Hudson nous serons très utiles.

- Est-il possible de contacter une troisième personne ? Demanda timidement Blaine.

- Tout dépend, répondit l'agent Burke, étonné.

- Je... J'aimerais prévenir monsieur et madame Puckerman. Quinn et son mari Noah sont les meilleurs amis des Hudson. Je voulais le leur annoncer, afin de faire venir Noah, et d'empêcher Quinn, qui est enceinte de trois mois environ, de venir rendre visite à nos amis. Avec l'éventreur qui court, je serais soulagé de la savoir en sûreté avec sa fille en Californie.

L'agent Burke hocha la tête, montrant ainsi son assentiment.

Blaine passa alors son coup de fil, avant d'aller se préparer. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon rouge, d'une chemise noire et d'un de ses éternel noeud papillon rouge. Il suivit les deux agents jusqu'à leur voiture, qui les déposa devant les bureaux du F.B.I. Ils entrèrent dans les bureaux, où Blaine fut conduit dans une salle de repos. Le mur, entièrement fait de vitres, laissait place à une vue prenante sur tout Manhattan. L'un des deux canapés en cuir crème était occupé par Finn et son fils, endormi sur ses genoux. Blaine s'assit à côté de son ami et caressa les cheveux de celui qui était devenu son filleul après le départ de Kurt.

- Comment tu vas ?

La question, ils le savaient tous les deux, était purement rhétorique, simple forme de politesse. Néanmoins, Finn tourna vers son ami un visage baigné de larmes.

- Comment on fait ?

Blaine le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

- Comment on fait quand l'amour de sa vie disparait du jour au lendemain ?

- Oh...

Blaine fixa un point au loin, sans le voir.

- Et bien... Je pense qu'on ne l'accepte jamais totalement. Le départ de Kurt n'est pas comparable à la mort de Rachel, parce qu'elle, elle emporte avec elle vôtre deuxième enfant, et puis tu as des certitudes. Tandis qu'un départ... Tu n'as pas de corps à pleurer, ni d'espoir de retour. Mais je suppose que l'on fait avec. C'est pas juste, mais la vie est une pute, c'est comme ça. On finit par corner la page avant de la tourner. Mais parfois... Parfois, cette page, ce chapitre entier de ta vie te revient en pleine face, alors tu t'effondres avant de te redresser, encore. Pas pour toi, non. Mais pour les autres. Pour tes amis, ta famille, tous ceux qui te connaissent et pour qui tu comptes un tant soit peu. Mais on ne vit jamais avec ça. On survit.

Finn hocha la tête.

- Hum-hum.

Finn, perdu dans son chagrin, ne réagit pas à l'intrusion du nouveau-venu. En revanche, Blaine tourna la tête pour se retrouver face-à-face avec un homme, aisément qualifiable de beau. Il le détailla sans vergogne. D'abord, son costume italien trois-pièce gris, impeccablement coupé. Ensuite, ce visage fin et ces cheveux noirs. Mais ce sont surtout ces yeux, bleus azur, qui laissent à Blaine un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

L'homme s'approche de lui.

- Bonjour, je suis Neal Caffrey, consultant. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre, nous allons prendre vôtre déposition.

Blaine hoche la tête et se lève. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voit la montre que porte Neal, qu'il souffle.

- Steve...

* * *

_**Et voilàààà !**_

_**J'ai été obligée de me forcer à arrêter, sinon je vous écrivais l'histoire ! Cette histoire me plait, et j'ai hâte de continuer cette aventure avec vous. N'hésitez pas à donner vôtre avis, que je sache si j'ai bien fait d'écrire tout en regardant un match de foot...**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	3. 2: Steve ? Neal ?

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de EM... Je sais que je mets du temps à publier, mais sachez que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde: en vacances, mon rythme de postage diminue... *postage: mot provenant du Tititionnaire, non-utilisé par le commun des mortels...* Je te merde Carli (dédi à ma licorne :3).**_

_**Donc, explications...**_

_**Durant l'année scolaire, j'ai des heures d'étude pendant lesquelles je ne travaille pas (pas bien...), des cours que je n'écoute pas (re pas bien...), des évaluations que je ne finis pas (VRAIMENT pas bien !), ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire (bawi, parce que moi je suis une vieille de 15 ans et demie qui utilise la technique ancestrale du stylos plume et de la feuille de papier avant de se battre avec un pôôôôvre site de fictions...)et de vous poster la mixture le week-end ou le soir, quand mes parents sont endormis sans débrancher la wifi (toujours pas bien, mais notez la rime... Ne suis-je pas un génie ? *J'en doute fort, mais dans tous les cas, le génie va de pair avec la folie... Muhahaha* La ferme.)**_

_**Vous avez tout compris ? VOUS êtes les génies !**_

_**Vous n'avez rien compris ? *Moi, je vous comprends...***_

_**Vous ne vous enfuyez pas en courant ? Vous êtes 1) Très courageux 2) Masochiste ou suicidaire 3) Fous à lier 4) Pris de pitié 5) Si nul en informatique que vous ne savez pas revenir en arrière...**_

_**Vous vous enfuyez en courant ? Vous êtes justes des gens normaux...**_

_**Sur ce, pour le pataquès de gens restant, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

- Steve...

Il se retourne, surpris ou choqué, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de lire sur son visage. Steve... Ou Neal, ça non plus je ne le sais plus. Je suis perdu, déstabilisé. Que fait-il là ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était aux informations. Il était derrière les barreaux.

Soudain, un éclair. Un flash plutôt. C'est donc pour ça qu'il... ? Oh mon Dieu !

Je sens les larmes troubler mon regard, je tente de les retenir. En vain. Une goutte glisse sur ma joue, mais je ferme les yeux pour qu'elle reste unique. Je ne veut pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Pas ici, mais surtout, pas comme ça. Et encore moins à cause de lui. Ce serait trop injuste. Il aurait gagné, et ça, il en est hors de question.

D'un geste rageur, j'essuie cette larme, traitresse, et me recompose un visage.

- Excusez-moi. L'émotion d'avoir perdu quelqu'un, sans doute.

Il est intelligent, et je vois bien dans son regard qu'il a saisit le double sens de ma phrase. Aujourd'hui, cette nuit, j'ai perdu Rachel. Mais, il y a six ans, c'est lui que j'ai perdu. Il hoche la tête.

- Je comprends.

Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Parce que tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu, Steve, Neal, ou quel que soit ton nom. Est-ce donc ce à quoi ma vie doit ressembler ? Toutes mes histoires d'amour doivent-elles se finir par un abandon ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Suis-je si imparfait que ça, pour finir toujours seul, dépressif, ramassé à la petite cuillère par mes amis, avec pour seule consolation ma vieille copine, Jack Daniels ?

Un raclement de gorge. Ah oui, c'est vrai, la déposition.

- Je vous suis.

Il me précède alors, dans le dédale de couloir qui composent les locaux du FBI. Mais je ne vois rien. Ni les grandes baies vitrées, ni les fauteuils en cuir, ni les ordinateurs hors de prix. Je ne vois que sa démarche, toujours la même, souple, silencieuse, gracieuse. Je sais que quand il séduit, elle devient sensuelle, féline. Que quand il est fatigué, ses jambes semblent lourdes. Enfin, tout ça, je le savais. Toutes ces petites choses qui caractérisaient Steve, je les connaissais par coeur. Mais Neal... Ce Caffrey, si semblable et pourtant si différent de l'homme que j'ai connu. Steve n'était-il qu'une couverture, un coup monté, juste une mission de plus à accomplir ? Enfin, mission... C'est comme ça qu'il les appelait. Mais désormais, je sais ce que ce mot veut dire pour lui.

Je suis sorti de ma transe par l'agent Peter Burke. Alors c'est lui, l'homme qui a réussit à attraper le tristement célèbre Neal Caffrey. Par deux fois. Je le scrute, ne le voyant désormais plus sous le même angle. La personne que j'ai connue, Steve, me paraissait insaisissable, aussi fluide et rapide que l'eau d'un courant. Et pour moi, il n'était ni fugitif, ni voleur. J'imagine donc l'importance de l'homme qui a pu l'attraper alors qu'il fuyait.

- Monsieur Anderson, vous sentez-vous capable de parler ? Demande le fameux Burke.

- Oui, mais seulement à vous.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous, je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. Alors que lui, dis-je en montrant le consultant, je sais que je ne peux pas.

- Je vois. Neal, peux-tu nous laisser seuls une minute ?

Je peux voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'agent fédéral alors que Neal obéit sans rechigner. Apparemment, il est rare de le voir faire ce qu'on lui demande sans rechigner. Bien, au moins un point commun avec l'homme de mes souvenirs.

Une fois la porte fermée, l'attention de Burke se focalise sur moi.

- Vous me voyez désolé de vous poser cette question, mais où étiez-vous la nuit dernière entre vingt-trois heures et deux heures du matin ?

Je rougis, un peu honteux.

- Je... Euh... Dans...

Allez, respire Blaine.

- Jusqu'à minuit ou minuit et demie, je ne sais plus très bien, je me trouvais dans un café-théâtre. Mais... Mais ensuite, je suis allé dans une boîte de nuit. Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je suis arrivé chez moi. Le barman est un... Ami, dirons-nous, et c'est probablement lui qui m'a ramené.

- Pouvons-nous avoir un nom ? Demanda Burke, sans se formaliser de ma gêne.

- Sam. Sam Evans.

- Bien. Quand avez-vous vu madame Hudson pour la dernière fois ?

- Hier soir, vers minuit. Nous avons quitté le café ensemble. Cet endroit... C'est, c'était notre rendez-vous du samedi soir.

- Je vois... Une dernière question, un peu plus personnelle, est-ce que l'intervention de monsieur Caffrey sur cette enquête vous ennuie.

- Non, pas tant que je n'ai pas besoin de lui adresser la parole. Il est de notoriété publique que son intelligence n'a d'égale que son égo, et je veux que vous retrouviez l'assassin de Rachel au plus vite. Mon passif ou celui de monsieur... Caffrey n'ont pas à interférer dans vôtre enquête.

- Bien. ce sera tout. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, un agent vous y conduira, dit-il en rangeant des papiers.

- Une dernière question, quand pourrons-nous récupérer le corps ? Je sais par expérience qu'un enterrement permet plus facilement le deuil, ou du moins, sa première étape.

- Oh... Il faut que nous finissions les analyses, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours. Nos médecins légistes font toujours le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci, agent Burke.

- De rien. Au revoir monsieur Anderson.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà. **_

_**Pour le bien de la fiction, je me dois de vous prévenir de deux-trois changements. **_

_**Tout d'abord, Neal et Peter sont maintenant agents à la Crim (service criminel, meurtres, toussa toussa), mais uniquement du côté des tueurs en série, service pour lequel l'intelligence de Neal est capitale, malgré son dégoût pour les cadavres.**_

_**Ensuite, Blaine a approximativement 22-23 ans, alors que Neal en a une trentaine.**_

_**Et, pour finir, j'ai enfin un compte fictionpress ! (aucun rapport), aussi sous le nom de Tymara. Je vous mettrai le lien quand il sera actif (d'ici demain donc).**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

_**Ps: Une ch'tite review ? Parce que la reconnaissance est la vraie rémunération d'un auteur.**_


	4. 3: Je te haime

_**Tadaaaa !**_

_**Non, je ne suis pas malade. Non, je ne suis pas amnésique. Oui, je me sens parfaitement bien.**_

_**Pourquoi poste-je si rapidement, me direz-vous ? La réponse est simple. Je viens de lire la quadrilogie de Pilgrim67: "Affinités trop intimes", "Oublier Poudlard", "Nos vies alibi" et 'L'arrangement". Cette fille (femme, en fait) est magique. Pour moi, cette série est la suite de Poudlard, ce que JKR ne nous a pas raconté. Et, croyez-le ou non, j'ai les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. **_

_**Bref. Toujours est-il que j'ai eu une inspiration, mais que du coup, cette fiction (qui n'était déjà pas très glorieuse) risque de devenir plutôt triste et sombre. **_

_**A toute à l'heure !**_

_**Ps: Pour ceux qui suivent VPPOVAM, la fiction est supprimée parce que je n'ai plus d'idées pour la suite. Mais les fichiers sont encore bien au chaud, prêts à être dégainés à la moindre petite idée !**_

* * *

_Dring ! Dring !_

Je sursaute, la dernière fois que la sonnerie de ma porte a résonné dans mon appartement ne faisant pas partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Je me lève pour ouvrir.

J'aurais dû m'abstenir. En même temps, une part de moi se doutait bien qu'il allait venir. C'est ce que Steve aurait fait. Pourquoi pas Neal ? Je m'efface en silence afin de le laisser entrer. L'atmosphère est chargée d'électricité, presque palpable.

On s'assoit, face à face. Toujours ce silence, lourd et pesant. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je sais que mon regard est accusateur, mais je m'en fous. Il m'a laissé comme une vieille loque. Et j'entends bien avoir des explications.

Soudain, toute mes résolutions de le forcer à parler en premier s'effondrent. Il a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi. Ce magnétisme.

- Pourquoi ?

Ma voix se brise, j'ai la gorge sèche. Je le vois dans son regard, il est perdu. Il s'en veut aussi. Beaucoup. Une vague de tendresse m'envahit, et je ne tente même pas de la réprimer. Elle est trop forte, trop puissante. Et lui... Il a l'air si chétif, perdu, effrayé aussi. Je pense... Je pense qu'il a peur de me perdre, avant même de m'avoir retrouvé.

Il détourne le regard et commence à parler.

- Je... J'avais peur. Pendant toute la durée de notre relation, j'ai fait en sorte de me ranger. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi, la cavale, la peur au ventre, ce sentiment d'insécurité... Tout ce qui me procurait cette sensation de liberté et de puissance me paraissait fade à côté de toi. Mais... Pendant le dernier mois, un homme m'a fait du chantage. J'avais volé une oeuvre qu'il voulait aussi. Et il te menaçait, toi. J'ai tenu bon un moment, cherchant en vain une solution. Mais je n'ai pas réussit. Et un jour... Un jour, il m'a montré une photo de nous deux, on dormait. J'ai eu tellement peur... Il pouvait entrer chez nous, malgré toutes les précautions que j'avais prises. Alors je suis parti.

Je suis hors de moi. A cause de cet homme, de Neal, de ses mensonges, de mon amour pour lui aussi.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ! Au moins, me dire adieu ! J'avais le droit de te dire au revoir bordel ! Tu es parti, avant même qu'on se dise ces trois mots, si importants. Du moins, importants pour moi... Mais toi... Je ne sais plus. Toute notre histoire était aussi un mensonge ? Steve était-il encore un personnage inventé ? Un de plus dans ta vie ? Et tout ton passé, tes parents, ta famille... Kate. Et toutes ces choses que l'on s'est dites... Est-ce que tout ça était vrai au moins ?

Des larmes de rage dévalent mes joues. Je n'en peux plus. Toutes cette rancoeur accumulée, cette frustration, cette tristesse... Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais devenu l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'étais, je ne suis plus la même personne qu'il y a six ans. Neal a tout emporté sur son passage.

- Bien sur que non, murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est brisée, et je vois bien que lui aussi a changé. Pour la première fois, je le détaille réellement. De grandes cernes bleues soulignent son regard, ses épaules sont voutées, son regard est triste. Il ne doit pas beaucoup dormir.

- Alors raconte-moi. Explique-moi, je n'attends que ça.

Et je me rends compte que tout ce que je dis est bien plus vrai que je ne le pensais. Depuis six ans, je vis en attente d'une explication. Je retiens mon souffle, ne me maintenant la tête hors de l'eau que grâce à mes amis. Je repense à Kurt. Et un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Je me suis servi de lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle me raccrocher. J'avais peur, j'était complètement paumé, et lui il était là.

J'entends Neal inspirer, comme pour se donner du courage. Je me focalise sur lui.

- Cet homme... Cet homme dont je t'ai parlé. C'est lui qui a tué Kate. Alors, en m'enfuyant, je te protégeait, et j'avais aussi l'occasion de me venger. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, loin de là, mais je voulais le plumer, lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait, pendant qu'il me regarderait faire sans pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit. c'est d'ailleurs là que le FBI m'a arrêté. Mais pendant que j'étais avec toi... Tout était différent. La vie avait plus de goût et de couleur, tu me donnait envie de renverser des montagnes, je me sentais bien, protégé, alors que tu as quand même huit ans de moins que moi. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté était vrai. Je n'ai mentit que sur mon nom et sur ce que j'appelais des "missions". Toi, tu pensais que je rencontrais de gens pour mon travail, ce qui était vrai en quelques sortes. Parce que j'avais bien des rendez-vous, mais c'était pour mettre toutes mes affaires en ordre. Pour pouvoir enfin vivre sans me cacher. Je t'ai écrit une lettre, mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de te l'envoyer. Tu vas trouver ça un peu bête mais... J'avais l'impression que rien n'était finit entre nous deux. Tant que tu n'avais pas cette lettre, où je t'expliquais le pourquoi du comment, toi et moi, c'était encore possible.

Je me lève alors en chancelant, submergé par tout ce trop plein d'émotions. Je me place en face de la fenêtre, dos à Neal. Je fixe un point dans le vide. La tempête fait rage dans mon cerveau. Je ne sais plus si je dois lui en vouloir ou me jeter dans ses bras. Et, comme d'habitude, il prend la décision pour nous deux. Je sens ses mains entourer ma taille et son menton se poser sur mon épaule. Je rejette la tête en arrière et me repose sur lui. Il me laisse le temps de digérer un peu.

Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux et me retourne. Je le plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche et j'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je force le passage et nos langues se livrent bataille. A travers se baiser, je tente de lui faire passer tout ce que je ressens. Tout cet abandon, ce rejet, le poids écrasant de ma solitude et de ma haine, tout mon amour pour lui aussi. Ma main droite agrippe ses cheveux tandis que la gauche s'accroche à sa hanche. Ses deux mains sur mes fesses me rapprochent un peu plus de lui, tentent de me fondre en lui.

Puis, petit à petit, nos gestes se font plus lents, plus doux, moins violents. Toute la haine et la rage accumulées semblent s'être évaporées. Il ne reste plus que nous. Nous et notre amour.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui, à bout de souffle. Il est tellement beau... Ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnent un air sauvage. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par le désir et le plaisirs, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de baisers.

Doucement, je le guide vers ma chambre. Nous ne faisons pas l'amour cette nuit-là. Nous profitons juste de l'autre, de sa chaleur, de sa présence.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans un lit froid.

Je me rends dans le salon. Il m'ai laissé sa chemise, il sait que j'adore ça. Un petit mot l'accompagne.

_Je te haime._

* * *

**_Voilà donc ce troisième chapitre. _**

**_Dans le prochain, vous aurez toute l'explication de l'histoire entre Blaine et Neal._**

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


	5. 4: Comme un fou Un fou d'amour

_**Coucou !**_

_**Désolée de mon retard, mais je suis partie en vacances. J'ai pu répondre à quelques reviews sur mon téléphone, mais c'est pas super pratique pour écrire alors... En revanche, j'ai pu recevoir tous mes mails d'alerte et ça m'a fait chaud au coeur tous ces fav/follow ! Merci ! Prochaine étape... Une ch'tite review ?**_

_**A en bas !**_

_**/!\ Changement de point de vue !**_

* * *

Mon coeur bat. J'ai le souffle court. Je sais ce qui m'attends.

Je ne l'entends plus. Mais il est là. Tout près. Trop près.

J'ai peur. Je suis paralysée. J'empêche mes larmes de couler.

Je le sens. Il se penche. Il me souffle sur l'oreille son haleine fétide.

- Si j'aimais les femmes, toi, je t'aurais gardée. J'apprécie le courage. Bien plus que la lâcheté du mensonge.

Il me glisse un papier dans la main droite.

Puis elle est là. La morsure de la lame. Le froid de mon corps. La chaleur de mon sang.

Il m'a eue aussi.

L'éventreur de Manhattan.

* * *

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal. Un tueur en série ne change pas son mode opératoire comme ça. Il y a toujours une raison. Parce que, quoi qu'on dise, les psychopathes ont une logique qui leur est propre.

Je sens les rouages qui s'activent dans ma tête. Je regarde encore une fois le papier dans le sachet plastique des preuves.

_Si j'aimais les femmes, toi, je t'aurais gardée. J'apprécie le courage. Bien plus que la lâcheté du mensonge._

Pourquoi cette phrase dans la main de la victime... Comme si... Comme si il s'adressait à elle... Mais en même temps, il nous dévoile quelque chose d'intime...

Je souris en pensant que, si Blaine était là, il me demanderait à quoi je pense pour que la fumée me sorte des oreilles comme ça...

Mais... Blaine... J'ai peur de comprendre. Je panique. Je sais que je me mets à m'agiter.

Je me mets à courir. Je suis terrorisé.

- Peter ! Peter !

- Quoi ? Neal, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi !

Je reprends ma respiration.

- L'éventreur... L'éventreur en veut à Blaine !

- Quoi ? Mais quel est le rapport entre le meilleur ami de Madame Hudson et l'éventreur de Manhattan ?

Je ferm les yeux. Je suis en train de ruiner ma carrière.

- Je... Blaine est... Fiou... Juste avant que tu m'arrêtes, j'ai eu une longue relation avec lui. Je l'ai quitté pour le protéger. Ensuite, il est sorti avec un certain Kurt Hummel. Mais cet homme l'a quitté il y a quelques temps. Et... Et hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit chez Blaine. Putain, mais tout concorde ! Les meurtres ont commencé quand ? Il y a deux mois ! Pile quand Kurt quitte Blaine ! Et aujourd'hui, il change son mode opératoire ! Il parle de mensonge, il révèle son homosexualité ! Pile quand Je retrouve Blaine ! Il... Il faut que j'y aille !

Sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, je m'élance; Je cours, comme jamais je n'ai couru. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je suis en dehors de mon corps. Je me vois, tambouriner contre cette porte, comme un fou. Un fou d'amour.

Il n'est pas là. Je perds espoir en même temps que je réintègre mon corps. Le bois, dur contre mon dos. Mes jambes me lâchent, je m'effondre. Je serre mes genoux dans mes bras en pleurant. Et si L'éventreur l'avait eu ? Et si il ne revenait jamais ? J'ai peur. Je pleure.

Mais soudain, un bruit. Des pas. Dans les escaliers. Je relève la tête. Il est là, je le vois. Juste devant moi. Son sourire s'efface quand il voit mes larmes. Il effleure mes joues du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix. C'est un électrochoc. Je me lève, sans un mot. Je le serre dans mes bras, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ses mains dans mon dos me calment. Je niche mon nez dans son cou et m'enivre de son odeur. Dans ma crainte de le perdre, je prends alors conscience de tout. Son odeur. Ses mains, légères. Ses bras, puissants. Son torse, pressé contre le mien. Ses jambes, fortes, quand les miennes sont faibles. Je ne l'haime pas. Je l'aime. Tout court. Il n'y a plus de haine maintenant. Je le lui murmure.

- Je t'aime.

Puis, plus fort. En le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Et je fonds sur ses lèvres.

Je sais que je ne lui ai rien expliqué. mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je lui parlerai plus tard, au calme.

Contrairement à la veille, je lui fais l'amour cette nuit-là. Passionnément. Lentement. Avec force et amour. je redécouvre son corps de mes mains. De ma bouche. De ma langue. Guidé par ses gémissements.

Nous ne dormons pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Nos corps en sueurs et nos bouches nous en empêchent. Ses yeux se fixent dans les miens. Emplis de désirs. Et d'amour.

- Je t'aime.

Qui de nous deux vient d'ouvrir la bouche ? Lui ? Moi ? Les deux ? Aucun ? Je m'en fiche. Je l'ai entendu, moi. Je l'aime, moi. Comme un fou. Un fou d'amour.

* * *

_**Voilà euh... Chapitre... Citronné ?**_

_**Oula, ça fait bizarre...**_

_**Sinon, je sais que je vous avais promis des révélations sur le passé, mais l'éventreur à changé mes plans. J'avais pas prévu qu'il changerait de mode opé aussi...**_

_**Bref, ce chapitre, vous le devez aussi à MlleGanou. C'est en lisant ses fictions que j'ai accentué mon goût du sombre.**_

_**A plus !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


	6. 5: Je vais te tuer

_**Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre...**_

_**Je tiens à vous avertir que ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Mais le synopsis me touche énormément, alors, comme je ne suis pas prête à me mettre à nu devant vous, il y aura moins d'émotion et de profondeur que voulu. **_

_**A la base, Blaine et Neal devaient vivre une romance passionnelle, donc tout sauf saine. Blaine aurait du vivre un combat intérieur puissant entre sa haine et son amour pour Neal. Cette relation ne devait pas être saine et les mener tous les deux au bord de la folie, les amenant à se déchirer, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le droit chemin. **_

_**A la place, voici un chapitre un peu improvisé. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus...**_

_**Ps: On revient au PDV de Blaine ;)**_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis six ans, je me sens enfin léger. Libre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas... Ma meilleure amie vient de mourir assassinée... Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ce sentiment d'euphorie que seul l'amour peut vous procurer me donne des ailes.

Je m'habille tranquillement, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je mets la chemise de Neal. Elle n'aura plus son odeur à la fin de la journée, mais tant pis. Comme ça, j'aurais l'impression de l'avoir avec moi.

Pour la première fois depuis six ans, je ne mets pas de noeud papillon. J'ai bien essayé, mais le fait de le nouer m'a fait repenser à ces six dernières années et m'a donné l'impression d'étouffer.

Je sors de chez moi en fermant la porte. J'ai laissé les clefs avec un petit mot sur la table pour Neal. Je suis inquiet pour lui. Je sais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose hier, mais il avait l'air tellement désespéré... Il n'a même pas pu dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il m'a aimé. Et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

Je marche dans les rue de New-York en direction de l'appartement d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Des fois, en passant devant les vitrines, je me vois sourire d'un air complètement idiot. Ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

J'arrive devant sa porte. Je frappe un grand coup. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa tête blonde dépasse.

- Hey Blaine !

- Salut Sam !

Il s'approche pour pencher sa tête vers la mienne, mais je le stoppe.

- Non Sam. C'est finit tout ça.

Il me regarde un instant, incrédule. Avant de hurler sa joie en sautant partout. Je le regarde faire, amusé, en attendant qu'il se calme.

- Mais oui, qu'est-ce que je suis con ! J'aurais dû le voir, rien qu'à ton grand sourire de con dans la lune ! Alors alors ! Raconte-moi tout !

- Ecoute Sam, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et si je suis là c'est justement dans le but de tout te dire. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas l'envie de déballer ma vie sur le palier. Alors, si tu m'invitais à entrer, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Il rit, avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer. Nous nous asseyons dans un de ses canapés, et son regard me supplie de lui raconter mon histoire. Je lui dis alors tout, depuis la mort de Rachel jusqu'à la déclaration d'amour de Neal, en passant par nos engueulades et nos nuits torrides. Je vois son visage passer par toute une palette d'émotion. La tristesse, la colère, l'amusement, la tendresse. Maintenant, il affiche une moue contrariée.

- Mais ce Neal... Il était qui pour toi, avant ? Je veux dire... C'est quoi votre première histoire ?

Je soupire. Je savais bien qu'il me poserait cette question. Je crois bien que c'est pour ça que je suis venu en fait. Pour me décharger de tout ça. Même Finn et Rachel ne connaissaient que les grandes lignes. Et je me vois mal aller parler de mes histoires de coeur avec Finn...

Je ferme les yeux pour me donner du courage, puis je me lance.

- C'était il y a six ans...

* * *

_Flash-back_

Blaine était un jeune garçon de 16 ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il avait une petite copine, Tina, qu'il aimait réellement. Ils étaient au lycée ensemble, participaient au même club de chant, avaient les mêmes amis... Bref, la vie était belle, il était jeune et insouciant, et rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher ce bonheur. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Sa vie bascula le jour où M. Schuester, le professeur du club de chant, prit un congé paternité après l'accouchement de sa femme. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il y ai un remplaçant durant les onze jours où il ne serait pas là.

C'est quand le nouveau professeur entra que tout changea.

Steve Tabernackle. Grand, brun, vingt-quatre ans, et des yeux bleus à couper le souffle. C'était à ça que ressemblait le nouveau cauchemar de Blaine. Ou plutôt, son nouveau rêve.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'arrivée de ce nouveau professeur lui donnait envie de se surpasser, d'écraser tous les autres, de briller pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et ça lui faisait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas, la situation lui échappait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pour ne rien arranger, M. Tabernackle l'observait, l'effleurait, le draguait même parfois ouvertement. Il aurait pu le dénoncer pour harcèlement. Mais il ne disait rien. Il aimait trop ça pour que ça s'arrête. Rien n'allait plus avec Tina, et leur relation ne mit pas longtemps à se terminer. Il ne vivait plus que pour les cours de chant et son nouveau professeur.

Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le dernier cours de M. Tabernackle arriva.

Pour cette toute dernière heure, Blaine avait décidé d'exprimer les sentiments grandissant qu'il nourrissait pour son professeur de la seule et unique manière qu'il connaissait: la chanson. Il se surpassa sur les notes de "Hey Soul Sister", la chantant mieux que Train lui-même. Il accompagna les instrument et se laissa guider pas les mots qu'ils savaient puissants et plus véridiques que jamais en cet instant. Il jouait le tout pour le tout, et il n'en avait que trop conscience.

Un brasier semblait l'animer de l'intérieur, mais personne ne le remarqua. Personne, sauf le principal intéressé.

A la sortie du cours, Blaine se précipita dans les toilette. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un le suivre, mais n'y prêta aucun attention. Pourtant, pas plutôt la porte fermée, il se retrouva plaquer contre le bois dur, deux lèvres pulpeuses collées aux siennes. Steve l'embrassait.

* * *

- Et ensuite ? Demande Sam, impatient de se faire livrer la fin de l'histoire.

- On a vécu ensemble pendant près de deux ans, cachés de tous. Seuls Rachel, Finn, Quinn et Puck étaient au courants ou avaient deviné. Mais, du jour au lendemain, Steve est parti. Sans aucune explication. Pourtant, je savais qu'il m'aimait. J'en avait l'intime conviction. Je savais aussi qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça avant, un tel amour, une telle confiance. Il m'a tout raconté, tu sais. L'assassinat de sa soeur, Kate, ainsi que l'abandon de ses parents. La seule chose qu'il ne m'aie jamais cachée, c'est son statut de fugitif. Alors, quand je l'ai revu, quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur cette montre que je lui ai moi-même offerte, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui faire comprendre, tellement de questions à poser. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Maintenant, je sais de quoi il en retourne. Et je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne m'en veux qu'à moi-même, d'avoir reporté mon amour sur Kurt, qui n'était au final qu'un pâle copie de Neal. J'ai joué avec lui. Et ça ne se fait tout simplement pas.

Soudain, la porte d'entré éclate et s'écrase sur le sol, nous faisant sursauter.

- Et tu m'as fait tellement souffrir à cause de ça...

Devant moi, le canon d'une arme. Tenue par une main pâle et ferme. Et, au bout de cette main, un bras. Menant tout droit au visage de Kurt.

- C'est pour ça que maintenant, je vais te tuer.

* * *

_**Sadique ? Moi ? Mais pas le moins du monde voyons !**_

_**Excusez ce retard de post, mais je suis partie une semaine en vacances et puis j'aimerais bien prendre un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres... Sachez toutefois que nous avançons, lentement mais sûrement, vers la fin de cette histoire.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_


End file.
